


Getaway

by alpacamyhedgehog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacamyhedgehog/pseuds/alpacamyhedgehog
Summary: When Steve Rogers and ex-assassin Sam Wilson find themselves hunted by SHIELD, they turn to an unlikely person for help.





	

Out of all the cars that were stalled in the mall parking lot, they had to hitch a ride from hers.

She didn’t know why they chose it. It was a nondescript white van, nothing fancy from the outside, nothing too out of the ordinary under the hood, either, although Natasha could drive even a semi with style.

She wouldn’t ordinarily stop for hitchhikers, but when Captain Goddamn America jumps in front of your car with a frantic expression, giving you the universal thumbs-up sign, you let him in your car without asking questions.

“Drive, woman!” The voice in the back startled her, until she realized Cap had brought a friend with him. A cute friend.

“Where?!” she shouted, snapping out of it.

“Just...drive!” Cap yelled back, gesturing wildly.

She gunned the engine and shot out of her parking space, focusing on just getting out of the lot. Once she reached the intersection, the light had turned red. She reached over to flick on the turn signal, then paused.

“Where you boys headed?” 

“Jersey, apparently,” Cap offered.

She had enough time before the light turned green to sneak a glance in the back. The cute friend had a calm-in-the-storm demeanor. His jaw was tense, but his eyes looked so nice, as if he hadn’t broken into her car and yelled at her two minutes ago. He would have done well in her line of work, she thought.

Since then, he’d kept quiet. A good sign. She liked her men like she liked her air conditioning units: silent.

“Shame,” she said aloud. “I’ll have to let you off by the highway.”

“Why, you headed into the city?” Cap demanded.

She nodded. “Going to the Smithsonian. I gotta pick up a fossil.”

When she said the last bit, the corner of her mouth curled upward as if she were telling a joke. See, cute guy? She could be calm under pressure too.

“Can I convince you to go our way?” Oh no. Cap was using a syrupy, pleading voice now. What to do. “We could really, really use a hand.”

His eyebrows looked like they were going to melt off his face. Well, it wasn’t his fault that puppy dog eyes never worked on Natasha Romanoff. She almost felt sorry for him because of the fact that his pleading wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“Not gonna happen. I’m on a time crunch.”

“Really. You were stalled in a parking lot by yourself, and you’re telling me you were in a hurry to get downtown?”

With a languid motion, she retrieved her drink from its cupholder and took a long sip. As she put it back, she said, “I had some extra time. Just enough to pick up a strawberry-banana smoothie, but not enough to go to Jersey and back.”

“Lady.” Funny how the guy’s voice made her look in the rearview mirror instantly, forgetting her urge to annoy the Boy Scout-turned-superhero in her passenger’s seat.

Good lord, he was giving her puppy dog eyes, too. Except these were much more convincing. 

“Everyone we know is trying to kill us.”

She made eye contact with him in the mirror.

Maybe it was those nice eyes. Or maybe it was the thought that she’d been done a good turn before, and now she had the chance to help someone else.

No, definitely not. In her job, it was important to help out as many people as possible. You never knew when you’d need to call in a favor, and she was not about to pass up the chance to have a superhero and a guy who looked like he could take out an army without batting an eye owe her a favor.

And if she happened to get that guy’s phone number in the process...well, why not.

“Not everyone,” she told him, switching lanes so fast Cap lost his balance. At least his feet weren’t propped up on her dashboard anymore, even though he almost kicked her in the face.

All three were quiet until they were well on their way.

“So, Steve.” The guy in the back spoke up again. “Was that your first kiss since 1945?”

What.

Her eyebrows shot skyward.

Cap launched into a sputtering, red-faced denial that turned into a “no, not like that” when he saw Natasha’s face.

Laughter from the guy in the back was music to her ears. She was glad she wasn’t the only one amused by Captain America’s flustered reaction.

“Listen, man, I told you...public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable. You gotta think about things like this when you go undercover.”

Natasha found herself nodding. “He’s right.”

Cap was giving her skeptical eyebrows. Maybe he wasn’t as slow on the draw as she’d thought.

“Exactly how much do you know about undercover work, ma’am?” he demanded.

“Come on, man, I thought we talked about this. You can’t go around ma’am-ing people anymore. Plus, wow, invasive question much.”

Oh, she liked this guy.

“You know what, Sam?” Cap turned around to face the back seat. “We’re being chased by people we thought were on our side, and we still have no idea why. We can’t be too caref--”

The bluetooth device on the van’s radio interrupted him.

Shit. Clint was going to yell at her so much.

Might as well get it over with, she thought, turning her phone on speaker. If these guys were on the run, they weren’t likely to blab.

“Where the hell are you, Nat?” Clint’s voice came through, a little tinny. 

She grinned grimly, as if he could see her. “On my way to Jersey.”

A long string of expletives unfit for the ears of any ninety-year-old, let alone  _ Captain America _ , poured out of the speaker. Surprisingly, Cap was unfazed. Sam looked like he was about to cover his ears.

“Hey,” she interrupted. “Listen up, Hawkeye. Are you ok? Do you have the item with you?”

“Yeah, everything worked out.” It was a reluctant admission. “Smithsonian security is shit, despite what they tell you. We pretty much just walked out with it. But Nat, we had to call a  _ fucking Uber _ to pick us up!”

She laughed. “Well, as long as the driver didn’t ask questions, I’d say you’re in good shape.”

He grunted. “Guess I’ll see you when you get back from Jersey.”

A short silence permeated the van.

“I have so many questions,” Sam said, shaking his head.

“You’re a...you’re a…” Steve stammered.

Natasha grinned. The looks on their faces were worth being yelled at and taking an unexpected road trip, any day.

“A getaway driver?” she offered. “I told you I was on my way to pick up a fossil.”

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed this plot bunny from beradan, who wanted an AU where Sam and Natasha swapped roles in CA:TWS, and added my own twist. Thanks for reading!


End file.
